A drop in the ocean
by AislinnSatu1
Summary: Her eyes were as blue as the oceans were deep, he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. She was my heaven, heaven didn't seem far away when I was with her. I felt free to be myself with her, she always accepts me for who I am. She is real with me and never leads me in the wrong direction. She was my wonderful lady, I would do anything for her.


Thanks for reading my story! It made me beyond happy to write this for you. I am your fan. Thank you. Based on the song A drop in the ocean.

Her eyes were as blue as the oceans were deep, he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. She was my heaven, heaven didn't seem far away when I was with her. I felt free to be myself with her, she always accepts me for who I am. She is real with me and never leads me in the wrong direction. She was my wonderful lady, I would do anything for her. I would never let anything hurt her, come near her. I confess my love for her each time I see her, I pray we get together. It's like wishing for rain while I stand in the desert. I hold her close in my heart, I have never held any other woman this deep inside my heart before.

I feel like I can do anything when I am around her, she makes me believe in our future. She is completely selfless and has many times almost paid the full price for being a hero. "Adrien?" Someone says as he is deep in thought. Someone is calling out to me, "LadyBug?" he says dreamily. "WHAT?" The voice then says as they get nervous. "Adrien, it's me. Marinette." She says while blushing hard. For a second Adrien looks deep into Marinette eyes, "Your eyes are so beautiful Marinette, deep waters of the ocean pool in your eyes." Adrien says this without thinking. Marinette falls over on the floor, blushing incredibly hard. "Marinette, I'm so sorry I apologize! I meant.. Uhhh.." He tries to think of something as he helps her up. Marinette legs feel like jello at this point was she dreaming or did Adrien just say she was beautiful. " Oh, Adrien." She says without thinking from her brain overheating. " Your so handsome, and kind, and wonderful!" She dances around as she says this. Then her brain starts working again. Did I just say that out loud? Marinette then says "I need to go." She runs as fast as she can away from the situation.

Adrien just sits there, thinking about Marinette. She looks just like Ladybug, there was no way he could be that lucky. He really loved LadyBug, but he also liked Marinette. Maybe his desert did have some water after all. He was thinking crazy, Marinette is not LadyBug. Something was bugging him internally about this, he needed to be near her to see her. Most nights he hardly sleeps, even when they're not battling with an Akuma. He's just so happy to be around Ladybug, thinking about her made him so happy. She told him she liked someone else in her real life, he took time to think about that while walking out of the classroom finally. Who does Marinette like? He had to find out who she liked.

He then called Nino, "Hey Nino, How are you doing?" Nino then says " I am doing great just grabbing lunch with Alya." Adrien then says "This is going to sound like a strange question. I need you to answer this for me, please. Who does Marinette like?" Nino looks at his girlfriend at this point hoping she doesn't kill him. "Dude, Seriously?" Nino then thinks I am so tired of playing this game. "Marinette is completely head over heels for one person and that person is you Adrien. Your the only person in class that doesn't know that. Now, if you could please excuse me. My girlfriend is going to kill me for telling you." The phone line goes dead, Adrien cannot move at that moment. Adrien drops his phone while standing in the middle of the street as he goes to pick it up. The light then turns green, a car comes speeding towards him. Then out of nowhere before he gets hit, he's saved by no other than LadyBug.

She then acts completely unlike herself, Ladybug is holding him longer than normal. He hears something that sounds like crying, he pulls her away and she hugs tighter. "Adrien." She then says through tears. At this point, she's almost yelling at him. "Don't you ever do that again, EVER ADRIEN. How am I suppose to go on living if something happens to you?" He is very shocked he stands there completely still for a minute. Then he decides to act like chat a little bit."LadyBug, I apologize. Thank you for saving my life." He looks into her deep blue eyes for a minute. They look just like Marinette's eyes. "I want you to have this for saving me." He takes her lips and kisses her softly. Ladybug starts to act like Marinette did earlier, She blushes and has a hard time talking to him. He hugs her again and takes in her scent, he can hear her saying softly "Best day ever." He lets go of her slowly, he never wants to let her go ever.

He then decided he has a plan, he is going to ask his friend LadyBug about Marinette."Ladybug, can we talk for a second?" He can see she's startled by the question. "I need some advice about someone." Ladybug then walks over to the chair and a table on a rooftop. Adrien takes the other seat, he begins to form his question inside his head. "I just found out this girl really likes me and her name is Marinette." He watches her reaction as behind her mask becomes completely red."I really like her back, every time I try to talk to her she runs away." At this point, LadyBug is so red that Adrien thinks he overloaded her. Then she takes a breath and thinks. "So, Why do you like Marinette?" Adrien then thinks back to all the reasons there's been joy in his life. "Marinette brings me pure happiness, she is so kind and caring. She doesn't know that a few months ago Nino and Alya told me who truely gave me the present on my brithday. They made me swear to never tell her, at that point, I just wanted to approach her to tell her how much that alone meant to me. She is selfless she puts herself in harm's way to help others. Her love shows in everything she does and I really wanted to be apart of the same moments in this life with her."

Ladybug was broken at this point she was completely red, she couldn't speak to Adrien. She keeps saying over and over again softly "Adrien likes me!" At this point, he completely smirked a Chat like smirk, she noticed right away. That brought her out of her state of blushes, and she slowly reached out to him. She looked deep into his eyes and said out loud "Eyes as beautiful as a lush forest, you remind me of someone incredible Adrien." Ladybug sighed thinking out loud "I cannot be that lucky." She Blushes a deeper red. Adrien then askes "Lucky about what?" LadyBug then says "You remind me of my amazing partner Chat Noir, I haven't told him yet." He looks at her with wonder. "What haven't you told him?" LadyBug then turns away from Adrien. "I haven't told him, that I am falling for him, Because, I am falling for two different people." Adrien says. " Wow, I know how hard that is LadyBug. I am in love with you and Marinette." My heart hurts on both sides, I thought if I needed to choose between both of you. I would always choose Marinette. I love Marinette with everything I have."

Ladybug was thinking about doing the unthinkable, de-transforming with Adrien here. Tikki would kill her later for it for sure, She had no choice. She couldn't keep this a secret from Adrien any longer. "Adrien, I need to show you something. Tikki! Spots off!" Standing there as beautiful as ever was Marinette. Strong, kind, amazing Marinette. "Please don't be disappointed it's me, I been doing all I can to save Paris." Adrien was shocked and blushing."Marinette, look at me. I am not at all disappointed, you are the girl of my dreams. I have to show you something as well." Adrien then smirks exactly as Chat Noir does during his flirtings. "Plagg Claws Out." Chat turns into her kitty and Marinette decides this is the perfect time to attack her Chat. She goes into a very deep kiss, unable any longer to control herself from Chat/Adrien.

They Lived Happily Ever After Kicking Butt.


End file.
